Image forming apparatuses provided in convenience stores include a coin vendor and a multifunction peripheral (MFP), and are configured so that, in response to inserting a coin into the coin vendor, a predetermined image is formed with the MFP.
In this way, since the coin vendor and the MFP are operated as a unit, a coin vendor and the MFP provided at distant places means deterioration in their operability.
Then, a coin vendor and a MFP in a convenience store are disposed close to each other (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).